


The Tomb of Fate's Depths

by ChubbiPrincesse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depictions of Psychosis, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Sadboi Kylo Ren, Soft Boy Ben Solo, Stubborn Girl Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbiPrincesse/pseuds/ChubbiPrincesse
Summary: It was as if her entire world stopped as she watched them raid the shoreline. One by one they marched out of their ships. Their blasters already firing among the people before they even broke formation. She wanted to run out of the treeline, yell at them to stop, but even she knew that would not dissuade them. They were on a mission.She could hear the screams, the shooting, the fire crackling louder the bigger the flames grew. Louder, as more and more people fell. Louder, as the thunder seemed no longer thrum throughout the sky.But it was all so far away.Her fingers trembled. Her body shaking as she held herself up against the tree.Ben.Where was Ben?





	The Tomb of Fate's Depths

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the beautiful and tragic video game Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice. There will also be depictions of psychosis (I will do my best to accurately represent the disorder with the obtainable information I can get my hands on). With that being said, I do not take responsibility for the heart break or tears you may experience during this adventure. Enjoy the love story of these two!

Foliage crunched beneath Ben Solo’s boots as he walked, his book of recordings in one hand, the other holding the sack on his shoulder. Now that it had gotten heavier from the damp plants he had collected, he had to stop it from frequently sliding off. Normally he was insistent on drying them off before packing them away, but if he wanted to make it to the valley that sat halfway up the mountain and back down before it got darker than the overcast already was, he had to hurry.

 

His stock rifle continued to bump into his spine, a disadvantage of broad shoulders and tall stature. The annoyance forced him to make mental note that he would likely forget to get a longer strap the next time he was in Nelmines, the outpost he despised and tried to make as little trips to as possible.  Unfortunately, there were necessities he couldn’t avoid getting forever. 

 

The humidity was almost suffocating this deep into the forest with nothing but the pungent smell of vegetation. The thick air clung to his skin, forcing droplets of water and sweat to roll down the sides of his face, dampening his hair which stuck to his cheeks. He could feel his ears being exposed from the heavy moisture. It made him uncomfortable, causing him to make another self reminder to cut his hair as soon as he got back home. He was mindful of his steps, trying to follow the same path he had made last week. 

 

This was the only time of year he was able to collect a large amount of the horned groundberries he discovered a couple years ago. They were a strong anesthetic, a personal discovery he had made after bursting one open and tasting only a bead sized amount of it’s sap. Waking up on the forest floor hours later to a black sky was the last time he tasted a berry without taking precautions beforehand.

 

Even his long legs were tired from the amount of walking he had done today, but he hadn’t brought any equipment to camp out so he knew he had no choice but to continue forward. That was his direction until he noticed the impression in the mud next to where he had just stepped. He bent down, examining it closer. He already knew what creature it belonged to, the defined outline only confirming it had been close by recently. As soon as that thought crossed his mind he could hear the shrill of a gundark come from his left as it echoed and bounced off of the trees around him.

 

Faster than before he continued the path he had set, knowing it was the opposite direction of the gundark he had just heard. The prints were perpendicular from where he was headed, so it was safe to presume they weren’t headed the same direction. His mind raced with adrenaline though, wanting to get away from it as fast as possible. His thoughts tried to keep up with his actions as his mind told him to keep focus but his body continued to check over his shoulder for any sign of movement between the trees. 

 

His large foot came into contact with the root of a tree. He caught himself before he hit the ground but his body froze, bent forward in place as he heard the movement of something to his left behind a cluster of boulders. Slowly he swung his rifle under his arm, walking towards the noise. He figured it better to catch the predator off guard, rather than the other way around. His slow steps were nearly silent, the muffled sound of movement getting louder the nearer he got to the large rock formation. 

 

His pulse grew against his eardrums the longer he held the oxygen in his lungs. He toned his hearing into the rustling though, ready to react if it stopped. It continued even until he reached the edge of the rock, which was surely a miracle. Gundark ears were large and probably built for listening. If it hadn’t heard him he actually had the upperhand in the situation. Just as he was about to point and aim, the noise that came next wasn’t one he was expecting.

 

The tiny murmur of expressed pain met his ears, “Ow.” His eyes widened and he lowered his weapon before circling the boulder fully. A girl’s back met his eyes. She was crouched to the ground, her hands constructing something in front of her. Ben wasn’t sure how to approach her without scaring her, someone this far into the forest wouldn’t be expecting to see another face. 

 

He settled with clearing his throat. The girl reacted with haste, her staff already pointed in his direction when she faced him. “What do you want?”

 

Ben held his hands up to show her he wasn’t a threat, but he was ready to defend himself if she attacked. Just as he was about to answer she continued, “Did you follow me? Who sent you?”

 

“No on sent me.” He retaliated in a hissing tone.

 

“What do you want then?” She asked again, her staff still pointed his direction. Her face, which was covered in mud, was still readable. She knew not to trust him. And why should she? A big lout like himself sneaking up on her in the middle of the forest.

 

“I’m collecting berries. Why are you out here? Alone?” He shot back quickly. His eyes examined her, not seeing a rifle on her person or in the near vicinity of her. He watched the slight change of her posture into a more relaxed state.

 

“I’m hunting.” She clarified.

 

Ben’s eyebrow rose, “Hunting? You? A hunter? With what, that staff? Where’s your rifle?”

 

She put the end of her staff into the ground, no longer pointing it at him. “I don’t have one.” It was almost as if she was sheepish in telling him, her eyes avoiding his. She then stepped to the side, “I make traps.” 

 

Many questions ran through his head, the most obvious being that he wanted to know who this girl was, but the one that came spilling from his mouth was demeaning, “Who hunts without a rifle?”

 

Her eyes then met his, “The security droids confiscated my pistol.” Her shoulders rose in a shrug. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Well I’m not eighteen for a couple more months.” The girl replied, and questions continued to add up. 

 

Ben wanted to ask her how she had gotten the pistol in the first place, then. Who was she? Where did she and her noble accent come from? What could be so far out here that she’s hunting with a trap?

 

Once again the agitated side of Ben came out, “You do realize the dangers out here? That this is the territory of a gundark? Or did you just not see any of the footprints it’s leaving in the mud? Isn’t a hunter supposed to be aware of their surroundings?”

 

“If it’s so dangerous then why are you out here?” She countered.

 

He was almost floored with her ignorance, replying, “I have a rifle!”

 

“And I have a staff!” She mimicked.

 

This infuriating girl made him scoff, “Against a gundark? That creature will crush you in seconds!”

 

Now miffed, she shrugged again, “I’ve hunted larger beasts.” 

 

He wanted to call her bluff but he could tell by her stance that she wasn’t lying. His attention was suddenly diverted when he noticed the small drops that shifted the leaves under her slightly, the crimson color contrasting against the green. He frowned, “You’re bleeding.”

 

She then looked down at her hand. The gash across her finger continued to dribble, “I’m fine.” She went to wipe the blood on her pants, hissing quietly. 

 

“I have something that can help.” He began to take a step forward already digging through his bag.

 

“I think I can handle myself.” She remarked.

 

He sighed, but still offered, “You’re probably right. It’ll ease the pain so you can finish making your trap without any inaccuracy.”

 

She looked down at her trap and after a few moments back at him. “Alright.”

 

He walked up to her with the ovoid leaf already in hand. He was careful as he wrapped the wet leaf around her finger tightly. He stepped away while mumbling, “It’ll only help for a little while. Once the leaf dries it will probably fall off, but the effects should last a couple hours.” 

 

She examined her finger, “What is it?”

 

“Sloade weed. It’s actually from a flower though, not a weed.” He watched as the girl scrunched her nose. 

 

“It stinks.” 

 

“But it helps.” Ben pointed out.

 

“Well thanks.” She maintained her eye contact with him. 

 

“Who are you?” He finally asked.

 

* * *

The girl with the noble accent, the hazel colored eyes that popped with the caked dirt smeared across her face, the freckles that peeked out even from underneath the cracked substance had to have a name. “I’m Rey.”

 

Rey.

 

He tried his hardest not to stare, as if he was being impolite, but she didn’t seem to care. “And who are you, berry boy?” The corner of his mouth twitched upward.

 

“I’m Ben. Ben Solo.” 

 

“Well don’t let me keep you from your berry picking, Ben. I have a manka cat to catch, been tracking it for a week.” 

 

A manka cat? He frowned at the thought.

 

He realized he spoke aloud when she replied with a, “Yep.”

 

The gears were turning in his head as he stared at the girl in front of him. “How long would it take you to hunt said manka cat if you had a rifle?” 

 

She laughed, “Well probably not as long as trying to catch it, that’s for sure.” 

 

“I have a proposition for you.” He started.

 

There was hesitation in her voice, “Alright…”

 

“If I let you use my rifle, I get it’s talons.” 

 

“The talons?” She marveled moving backward slightly. She began to shake her head, “Those are one of the most valuable parts, I can’t make a profit with just its teeth!”

 

Ben was willing to compromise, “Just a couple. That’s all.”

 

She frowned, but continued to think about it. 

 

“Just a couple, and in return we can both get back to the bottom of this mountain faster.” He watched her lips purse in further thought, before looking down at her trap for the umpteenth time.

 

“Fine. But not the biggest one’s either.” 

 

Ben nodded, quickly lifting the rifle over his head and handing it to her. He followed after in silence as she walked through the forest like she had a map of it, not once looking up from her footing of the uneven terrain. 

 

“You’re a scientist then?” She asked over her shoulder.

 

“Not really.” He responded truthfully.

 

“No? What is the sack of plants for and why are you collecting berries so far up the mountain?”

 

“My parents had me exiled to this planet while they’re off ruling the galaxy. And I like plants.” 

 

“You’re joking.” She snickered. When Ben was silent she stopped. “You’re not joking.”

 

“Wait.” She turned to face him and he already knew the pieces were connecting.

 

“You said Ben Solo. Son to Han Solo?  _ The _ Han Solo?”

 

Ben looked away, as she stepped his direction. “But that means… But if you’re… But why Cina?” She continued to interrupt herself. “Why not Hosnian Prime or Chandrila?”

 

“I like plants. Where would I find those on either of those planets?” He grumbled. Besides, the Galactic Senate is a lost cause, he thought.

 

“How can you say that?” She frowned, backing away from him. He really had to stop thinking out loud. 

 

“It’s getting dark, or would you enjoy being out here for the nightfall showers?” He deflected, his scowl now matching hers. 

 

They continued moving and she didn’t say anything further. He wanted to say something. Most people he came across already knew who he was. They already had reasons to dislike him. He could prove them all wrong, if he just had one person on his side.

 

“Look-” Just as he was about to start she shushed him, stopping so fast he ran into her back. Surprisingly she barely moved an inch from his collision. He watched as she began to sneak towards the trunk of a tree, using it as cover. Confused, he remained where he was.

 

She made a noise, and then signaled him to come over. He did so quietly, unsure of where to stand, until she forcefully grabbed his shirt and pulling him next to her. Both of them barely managed to fit behind the trunk.

 

She peered around the tree, before looking towards him, “I don’t have a clear shot. I’ll have to get closer.”

 

“Closer?” He repeated, but she was already gone.

 

He peered around the side she just disappeared from, not seeing any sight of her. 

 

“Rey?” He whispered. No response.

 

He tried again a little louder, “Rey.”

 

He regretted it immediately as he could hear the manka cat snarl as if it had heard him. The sound of it’s heavy exhales met his ears, along with it sniffing its surroundings. He was frozen against the tree, knowing if he moved even an inch it could give him away. The next few moments were silent until he heard his rifle go off along with a roar of rage and a shriek. 

 

“Rey!” He shouted, whirling around the tree. In the moment, his brain hadn’t comprehended that the roar came from the girl who now stood with his rifle hanging off her shoulder as she stared down at the dead cat beneath her.

 

Ben’s eyebrows rose in surprise. All he could do was stare at her and the dead body that now lay before them. To think he had doubted her because all she wielded was a staff. While she made it seem like little effort, he could sense the pride radiating off of her. 

 

“Ben?” His name being said broke his train of thought. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are you just going to stand there?” He realized she was already dragging the dead feline by its leg. 

 

* * *

The trip down was more or less quiet, only their grunts meeting the air that got thicker the further they traveled down the mountain with the manka cat in tow.

 

“I live close to Nelmines, on the riverbank, if you ever have any other propositions for me.” She finally spoke.

 

Ben was somewhat shocked to hear those words come from her mouth. 

 

“I mean I don’t get a lot of big game very often, not without a gun. And since I hunt alone, the bigger the beast the longer the tow.”

 

He quickly responded, “How about we work together? You seem like you can handle yourself… and I could use an extra set of eyes up there.” 

 

He watched her face light up, a crinkle at the edges of her eyes and nose. 

 

“Okay Ben Solo, you have a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small introduction for our beloved Rey and Ben. For some reason I always imagine Ben Solo soft, cautious, with some hints of bad temper.


End file.
